


The Thought of Losing You

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the cusp of a big mission, Hunk has reservations. He just wants them to be safe, but most of all he wants to keep Lance safe, and Lance does his best to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who requested Hance private moments before a big battle. There was no specification on sfw or nsfw, so I went kind of in-between? (Umm, for me it's in-between, at least.) Didn't quite think it fit the bill for a porn drabble under The Smut Train, so it got its own special place. Enjoy!

“Hey,” Lance murmured. “Come here.” As long as he had known Hunk, his boyfriend couldn’t hide much from him any more. Lance knew he was tense and he wanted to put him at ease with every fiber of his being. Hunk sighed and crossed to him, taking a seat. Lance wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you kidding me?” Hunk asked, his voice strained with the edge of fear. His leg bounced up and down as his fingers twisted together. “We’re about to go straight into the heart of Galra territory, and you’re asking me that?”

“We’re going to be okay, Hunk.”

“But what if we’re not!” Hunk shouted as his head whipped up, and he immediately regretted it as Lance stared at him, blue eyes wide. “What if we’re not?” Hunk’s face crumpled with pain as he lifted a hand to cup Lance’s cheek. “What if you’re not?” he whispered.

Lance brought his hand to cover Hunk’s, leaning into its warm, callused surface. “Hey, now. Don’t you have any faith in me?” He smiled. “You are talking to The Tailor, y’know.”

“Lance,” Hunk admonished. “I’m being serious.”

“Seriously, Hunk,” Lance said, placing a hand on the back of his boyfriend’s head and pulling him forward, resting their foreheads together. “We’ll be okay. We’re going to get in and get out, and I’ll have your back the whole time.”

“But who has yours?”

“Everyone. We’re a team, babe. We’ll keep each other safe.” Lance frowned as he felt Hunk shiver. He pulled back to look into brown eyes gone watery.

“I can’t stand the thought of losing you,” Hunk said brokenly. “Every time we go out could be the last and I--”

“Shhh,” Lance soothed. “Don’t think like that. I’ll always be here for you.” He tilted his head and kissed Hunk, soft and sweet, just the rub of their lips together. “Do you need me to help you relieve some of the stress?” he asked quietly, and Hunk nodded. Lance smiled and pulled Hunk to lay down so they were on their sides facing each other. Their hands began fumbling at each other’s pants. “Hey, remember when I made you go out for karaoke that one time?”

“You tried to make me sing a bunch of Elvis Presley.” Hunk had gotten Lance’s pants undone first, hand sliding inside and grasping his soft cock.

Lance gasped softly, fingers working fast to pull down Hunk’s zipper. “Hey, you would have made a great Elvis,” he said. He was finally able to sneak his hand into his boyfriend’s boxers and fish his hardening cock out.

“You sang the ‘Macarena’,” Hunk said with a grimace.

“Hey, what’s wrong with the ‘Macarena’? It’s a classic!” Lance defended his terrible taste in music as he stroked Hunk’s cock into hardness, his boyfriend returning the favor.

“You did the dance too.” Hunk let out a soft, shivery breath as Lance’s fingers squeezed the head of his cock. “It was embarrassing.”

“I’ll remind you that I am an excellent dancer,” Lance huffed, thighs twitching as a broad thumb dug into the underside of his dick, rubbing back and forth. “Think about all the times we snuck out to go grab a slice.”

“You mean all those times you decided to sneak out and dragged me along.”

“Same thing.” Lance groaned as their hands moved steadily up and down on each other. “Don’t lie; you enjoyed those nights just sitting across from each other, sharing a pizza and talking shit.”

“I did,” Hunk admitted. “Those were some of the best times of my life.” He smiled softly at his boyfriend.

“I’ll go out whenever we get back to Earth. We’ll finally get to eat pizza as boyfriends,” Lance promised. It felt like a million years since they’d been home, and he hoped it wasn’t a hollow promise. He wanted them to have what any other normal couple had, some day.

“I’m gonna order pineapple on it,” Hunk murmured.

“Gross! You know fruit doesn’t belong on pizza,” Lance whined.

Hunk chuckled, reaching out and lacing the fingers on their unpreoccupied hands together, holding tight. “One day you’ll see the light,” he promised.

“Blasphemy,” Lance murmured before closing the gap between them. Their kiss was unhurried, gentle and slow, tongues flirting with each other. Their breath mingled hot and heavy on the air as their hands flew desperately up and down each other’s hard flesh. Lance broke away first. “Shit, babe. Think I’m gonna come.”

“Always gotta be first, huh?” Hunk joked, voice stuttering.

“What can I say? I’m a born winner,” Lance moaned. His hips hitched and he buried the side of his face against the sheets, panting hard.

Hunk groaned, lifting a leg and hooking it around Lance’s, trying to draw him closer. “Better hurry up if you wanna be first,” he managed to get out from between gritted teeth. Lance choked on a moan then and bit his lip as he came in Hunk’s hand, cum oozing out from the tip of his cock to dribble over Hunk’s knuckles.

Hunk followed right after as Lance’s grip tightened on him during his orgasm. He groaned his boyfriend’s name, hips thrusting his cock through Lance’s clenched fist as his cum arced up and out, landing on the white sheets beneath him.

They stared at each other as they waited for their breathing to slow, enjoying the sweet post-orgasmic bliss together. Lance lifted their joined hands and brushed his lips over Hunk’s knuckles. “Feel better now?”

“Yeah,” Hunk sighed. He was going to say something else, but Allura’s voice came over the ship’s intercom, echoing around the sparse bedchamber.

“Alright, paladins. Everyone report in and suit up, then head to your Lions. We’re almost to the Galra-occupied space and we all need to be ready!”

Lance smiled and squeezed Hunk’s hand as his boyfriend’s forehead wrinkled in concern again. “C’mon, handsome.” He sat up and pulled Hunk with him. “We’ll do this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at keirdark on tumblr to talk headcanons, smuttiness, or anything else your heart desires!


End file.
